Party: Pedrad Style
by Kattrisfourta
Summary: When the gang (Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will, Christina, Four, Tris,) And a few people who invited themselves go to Uriah's apartment for a party, the group gets much more intoxicated and nude then planned. No war, Post initiation (most couples aren't together yet)
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I've been writing this for a while and I just never uploaded it. I am still working on 'It Started With A Spill' but I might upload a chapter to this story every once in a while.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Veronica Roth. I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy

Tris POV

I open the door to my apartment when I see Christina looking like she's about to break the door down. "Can I help you?" I ask, confused to why she would be here at 11 am. "Uriah is throwing a party and we're going, so we have to go shopping!" she says, way too fast for comprehension. "So how long until the party?" I ask. She thinks for a second before saying, "6:00." I look at her like she has two heads. "The party starts in like 7 hours and you want to go shopping _now_?" She doesn't respond, she just grabs my hand and pulls me to go shopping.

~Later~

Chris forced me into a lacy pair of matching black underwear, and a black dress that ends just above mid thigh that has black sheer sleeves and a built in choker, and a pair of combat boots. I had to put up a fight for the combat boots since she wanted me to wear heels. Chris did a smokey eye that she said "Brings out your eyes" and a deep red lipstick for my makeup.

Chris took forever to do her own look, but eventually she had on a two piece 'dress'. The first half stops right under the bust with selves that go to her elbows, and a built in choker. The second half has a slim piece of fabric covering her stomach and an angled skirt that hugs her legs, and goes just about past her knee on one side. The other side stopped upper thigh, with a small connected piece of fabric around her left leg. For makeup she has a light pink eye look, with a red-ish brown lip.

After were done getting ready we head to Uri's apartment and get there around 6:15. Before wee can even knock Uriah opens the door and says, "We can finally start! Get in here!" "Chris took 7 hours to get us ready, I had no say in any of this," I say, defending myself. We quickly walk in and get ourselves situated, Christina sitting next to will and I, and me sitting next to Chris and Marlene. "Ok, I live here so I go first!" Uriah says as he sits back down.

This will be one interesting night.

AN: Thank you so much for reading! All reviews help so much, constructive criticism, and just your thoughts in general all help so much! Also if you have any truth or dares in mind That would help so much. I am still writing 'It Started With A Spill, but because I'm also writing this story now, it may take longer between each upload.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So this is back. The votes were a yes on my poll, so I figured I would start this sooner than later and stop putting it off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy**

I have only played Candor or Dauntless once, but I really don't want to play it again. "Ok, I live here so I go first!" Uriah says. He is way too excited, and the only thing I can hope is that they all don't target me again. I watch Uri carefully but make sure not to make eye contact. I think he notices this because he quickly calls my name.

"Tris! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I sigh. He seems to already have the perfect dare because he smirks and says,

"Throw knives at Four."

Now I'm the one with a smirk. "Easy," I tell him. Four, Uriah, and I walk to the training room, and Four stands in front of the very target I stood in front of. I make a show of flipping the knife the way Four did when he threw them at me before throwing them. The first one landed a few inches away from his right leg, the second knife landed a few inches above his head and the last one landed right next to his right ear, nipping it at the same spot he hit mine.

Four reached up to touch his ear, then chuckled. I gave him my most innocent smile, then we turned around and walked back to Uri's place. On the way, I am planning out my next dare. I've only played once before, but I can come up with some decent dares.

I looked around the room before deciding on Marlene. "Candor or dauntless, Mar?" I ask her. "Dauntless," She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Her and Uriah flirt all the time and they clearly like each other. Having that in mind I say, "Play 7 minutes in heaven with Uri."

**AN: So it's short… this entire series is probably gonna be short chapters so I hope you enjoy it. - Rose**


End file.
